Dearest, la carta de despedida
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Es un songfic, es el primero q hago pero es la verdad esq es muy triste.Refleja la tristeza q sentí cuando lo escribi, leanlo y si kieren ps dejen rr


Hola...este es un songfic q hise pq me sentia depre...asi q no se esperen un final feliz..no, esto es drama, y tragedia...si gustan dejen rr para saber su opinión...

Los personajes y la canción no me pertenecen a mi si no q a Watsuki-sama y a Ayumi Hamasaki respectivamente.

**DEAREST**

Kaoru...nunca pensé que alguna vez llegaría a amarte tanto...pienso en ti, en tu dulce voz...y me atormenta no poder decirte lo mucho que te amo. Debí hacerle caso a Sanosuke...el tenía razón, soy patéticamente estúpido...

hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete

shimaetara ii no ni ne

genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

sonna toki itsu datte

me o tojireba

waratteru kimi ga iru

Ahora me encuentro en su cuarto..llorando como un menso mientras abrazo uno de sus kimonos preferidos...ese olor tan suave y delicado...la tuve tan cerca pero la alejé tanto...Kaoru...oigo que la puerta del cuarto se abre, sin embargo no miro para saber quien es...en este momento poco me importa si es un enemigo que quiere vengarse como si es Sanosuke...y ciertamente..es el, mi amigo...el que me aconsejó sabiamente que le revelara mis sentimientos a koishi...y al que yo no hice caso...me mira detenidamente con una expresión triste y me dice cariñosamente "Kenshin, amigo, deberías salir a pasear un rato...no te quedes todo el dia en el cuarto de jou-chan" yo ni lo miro, pues se que empezará a mosquearse...solo empiezo a llorar más, la verdad es que ya poco me importa mi vida..no la necesito...no si ella no está...

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

dou ka sono egao ga

taema naku aru you ni

Sin mi koishi..poco valoro mi vida..traté de buscar mis respuestas encontrándolas pero sin haberme dado cuenta...gracias a mi estúpida idea de que no he de acercarme demasiado a ella...Kaoru..noto como mi llanto empieza a ser audible, pero ya poco me importa...quisiera poder morir...al menos estaría con ella...Kaoru...

hito wa minna kanashii kara

wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

aisubeki mono no tame

ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

Me levanto y paso por delante de Sanosuke, que antes de dejarme salir, me dice "Kenshin, recuerda que no estás solo" pero...yo eso lo se...sin embargo...no quiero vivir para amarte como un recuerdo...hace años..algo parecido me pasó con Tomoe..mi primer amor...sin embargo...Kaoru..ella..ella era mucho más importante para mi que nadie en esta vida...y por mi culpa...ella..ella..Kaoru..murió...

deatta ano koro wa

subete ga bukiyou de

Voy caminando por las calles hasta llegar a aquel lugar tan especial..aquella vez que vinimos de Kyoto tu me dijiste.."Bienvenido a casa, Kenshin, aquí siempre tendrás un hogar" y yo acepté..pero..nunca debí haber dejado que las diferencias...se interpusieran...por eso yo...Me detengo delante de la puerta del dojo, decidí regresar pero no para quedarme. Entro silenciosamente en mi cuarto y escribo una carta donde anuncio mi despedida...

toomawari shita yo ne

kizutsuke atta yo ne

Amigos...lo siento tanto...yo se que que no estoy solo..pero no puedo seguir aquí...no puedo dejar los dolorosos recuerdos que me atormentan...las ganas de decirle cuanto la deseo...los dolorosos recuerdos de mi pasado...no puedo más...Kaoru..yo solo..deseaba estar con ella...veo como cae una lagrima sobre el papel donde escribo, haciendo que se moje y se corra la tinta, lo arreglé...pero..auque pueda arreglarlo..jamás podré arreglar la muerte de mi amada...si tan solo...yo pudiera...decirle que la amo...

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

dou ka sono egao ga

taema naku aru you ni

Lagrimas de furia y dolor caían sobre las caras de los mejores amigos Kenshin y Kaoru, acababan de leer lo más doloroso que jamás hubiesen pensado que podrían saber...Kenshin...no se había ido..el estaba ahí..dormido sobre la mesa mientras Sano lo zarandeaba con desesperación mientras gritaba que se levantara...

Megumi lloraba desconsoladamente junto a Yahiko, Tsubame y Tae...y Misao

Los del Aoya estaban presentes cuando sano leyó lo doloroso de la carta...pero..todavía faltaba el final...

deatta ano koro wa

subete ga bukiyou de

Si tan solo...yo lo hubiese hecho...podría estar mejor...sin embargo...no puedo contemplar como mi vida pasa mientras kaoru no tubo tiempo de disfrutar de la suya...no puedo seguir así..el sufrimiento me mata...estoy desesperado...pero..debo decirles adios...para siempre...mi vida se me va...y es lo que deseo...a lo mejor..nos encontraremos...algun dia...en algún lugar...

toomawari shita yo ne

tadoritsuitan da ne

Esto es todo si kieren dejar rr para decirme q piensam, me sentiria mjr, gracias x leerme y cuídense muxo.

Atte.KaoruKamiyaxKenshin


End file.
